


Co nebylo pro cizí uši

by Adiren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, M/M, Panties, Spanking, Sub!Bucky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiren/pseuds/Adiren
Summary: Tony se dozvěděl, že Steva hodnotil špatně.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony měl vždycky trochu problém si představit, že jemu blízcí lidé mají sex. U Steva si to dokázal představit snad ze všech nejméně. Ale v nové době s Barnesem chodil už rok a kdo ví, jak dlouho byli spolu tehdy. Dalo se předpokládat, že i od pohledu cudný Steve zasunul. Nebo se nastavil. Kdo ví, jak to mají. Každopádně si byl jistý, že minimálně Steve bude typ, co to bude chtít dělat u zhaslého světla, bez hlasitého vzdychání a oplzlých řečiček.  
Jak strašně se pletl!  
Zrovna skončila jedna schůzka ohledně předcházející mise a všichni se rozešli po svých. Tony mířil domů, ale na půli cesty z budovy si uvědomil, že v místnosti nechal mikinu. Po cestě zpět zahlédl Steva a přišlo mu divné, co tu ještě dělá, když obvykle hned, co měl volno, běžel domů za svým miláčkem. Jako by snad za ty dvě hodiny, co se neviděli, mu hrozila smrt na stesk.   
„Už to skončilo,“ řekl to telefonu. „Dostal jsem nápad. Co kdybychom zašli někam na jídlo?“  
Nevypadalo to jako rozhovor, kde by bylo blbé kolem něj projít, a tak neměl v plánu ani zpomalit, ani změnit trasu. Těsně před rohem, za kterým by se dostal do Stevova zorného pole, si ale přišlápl tkaničku. Klekl si, aby si ji zavázal, a tak se stalo, že si vyslechl něco, co ho dosti šokovalo a co nejspíš ani nechtěl moc vědět.   
„Chtěl bych, abys pro mě něco udělal, ano broučku? Dobře. Půjdeš do ložnice, vezmeš z šuplíku ten malý modrý kolíček a dáš si ho do zadečku.“  
Tony se zastavil uprostřed pohybu. Cože to právě slyšel?  
„Potom si oblečeš ty krásné červené, krajkové kalhotky a ty nadkolenky. Tak chci, abys za mnou přišel. Zvládneš to? Moc hodný kluk. Tak se mi líbíš. Už se na tebe těším. Papa.“  
Tony honem zacouval do tmavého kouta, aby ho Steve, když kolem procházel, neviděl. No páni. Kapitán cudnost sama Amerika se teda nezdál. Zalitoval, že se pro tu mikinu vracel. Teď už pokaždé, když uvidí Bernese, bude muset přemýšlet, co má kam strčené a jaké prádélko má na sobě.


	2. Ani toto nebylo pro cizí uši

Sotva se Tony jakž takž vzpamatoval z toho vyslechnutého telefonátu a dokázal v Barnesově přítomnosti myslet i na něco jiného, než co má zrovna na sobě nebo v sobě, přišla další rána.  
Steve byl ranní ptáče, a tak snídal nejdřív ze všech a jídlo dělal i svému miláčkovi, který, kdyby mohl, by chrněl až do oběda, ale jelikož byl na Stevovi doslova závislý a vypadal, že nevydrží v posteli, když ho tam nemá, vstával taky brzo.   
Teda prý. Tony v sobě, kdy oni snídali, on měl ještě půlnoc.   
Jednou se ale probudil nečekaně brzo a nečekaně odpočatě, a tak si řekl, že půjde něco zdlábnout a pracovat.  
V kuchyni už to šramotilo. Tony se zastavil u dveří a na chvíli se zaposlouchal. Kdo ví, co ti dva tu po ránu dělali, raději si ověří, že je u něčeho nevyruší.  
„Dáš si taky vajíčka?“  
„Jo,“ odpověděl mu Barnes nějak sklesle.   
„Fajn. A lapni už konečně na zadek a přestaň na mě házet ty oči. Tak bude to?“  
Tony se ani nikdy úplně nepřenese přes myšlenku, že v jejich vztahu vládl Steve a Barnes byl podle všeho poslušný subík.   
„Zopakuj mi, na čem jsme se včera dohodli,“ řekl mu Steve pevným hlasem.   
„Že ti ho vykouřím a pak to spolknu,“ odpověděl mu Barnes naopak velmi tiše.  
„Dál?“  
„A že když to neudělám, seřežeš mě páskem.“  
„A hlavně?“  
„Že můžu říct slovo, když budu chtít přestat.“  
„Správně. Řekl jsi ho?“  
„Ne…“  
„Spolkl jsi to?“  
„Ne…“  
„Byl jsi zlobivý kluk, který nesplnil, co měl?“  
„Jo…“  
„Zaslouží si zlobiví kluci výprask?“  
„Jo…“  
„Tak se přestaň tvářit tak ublíženě. Můžeš si za to sám, že tě to teď bolí. Dopředu jsem tě upozornil, že tě nebudu šetřit. Ale když budeš celý den hodný, dostaneš večer příležitost dokázat, že ses poučil.“  
Tony se rozhodl, že dneska snídat nebude.


End file.
